El primer paso
by Bloody Snake.6
Summary: La llegada de una carta puede ser todo lo que necesitas. One-Shot. Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre "Cartas de Hogwarts" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre "Cartas de Hogwarts" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**El primer paso**

Se despertó muy temprano por la mañana, como lo había hecho desde que el mes de julio diera inicio y este otro día marcado para finalmente ser libre.

Él tenía muchísimas ganas de salir de aquel horrendo castillo donde estaba a merced de su padre. Desde que su madre muriera nada había sido igual. Antes su padre lo ignoraba por completo pero ahora dedicaba cada momento para recordarle cuanto lo detestaba o se olvidaba de que el existía.

Había veces que pensaba que solo lo dejaba vivir por el hecho de que era un varón y el apellido de la familia no podía perderse. Seguramente su padre habría buscado una segunda esposa si hubiera tenido la oportunidad. Había rumores de que él había matado a su esposa. A pesar de lo horrible que era su padre aquello era falso.

Se cambió su pijama y bajo con mucho cuidado a las cocinas para comer un poco y no tener que cruzarse con su padre en el comedor. No hubo suerte.

Su padre estaba en el pasillo, oliendo tan mal como siempre.

-saldremos esta tarde a la mansión de los Malfoy- era la primera oración decente que le había dirigido por lo cual el pequeño se quedó con los pies pegados en el frío piso de piedra. "Desaparece de su vista antes de que se dé cuenta de que eres tú" le recordó una voz en su mente.

-Como tú digas padre- evitó el contacto visual y camino lejos de las cocinas del castillo. Se había quedado sin desayuno.

Pasó el resto de la mañana en su habitación, sentado en el balcón esperando ver algún punto lejano en el cielo. Había momentos en los que olvidaba parpadear y sus ojos empezaban a escocerle.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?- junto a él estaba una gastada edición de "Hogwarts una Historia" - Tal vez el libro está lleno de mentiras… –

Una voz vieja y rasposa se escuchó detrás de él, el niño saltó aferrándose a la ventana hasta que se dio cuenta de que solo se trataba del elfo de su padre –El amo me ha enviado por usted joven señor –

Giro su mirada por última vez a la ventana con tristeza.

-Tú debes ser Theodore – el solo asintió

-No se tu nombre – sintió sus mejillas calentarse un poco.

-Draco, Draco Malfoy – le ofreció una mano y Theodore se la quedó mirando sin saber que hacer exactamente. Por instinto le ofreció la suya también. -¿Tan interesantes son esos pájaros en el jardín? –

-¿Qué? –

-Mirabas por la ventana –

-No, yo. Solo…-

-Vayamos afuera – Theodore miró al niño rubio

-Padre ha dicho que debo quedarme en esta habitación y no causar problemas –

-¿Siempre haces lo que tu padre te dice? – Theodore sabía que se estaba riendo de él pero no le importó y para aumentar su vergüenza su estómago comenzó a protestar por la falta de alimento.

-Lo siento, ve tú si quieres – Los ojos claros de Draco lo examinaron durante un instante y después salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Theodore imagino que se marchaba al jardín.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo. Seguramente era momento de marcharse, con suerte al llegar a su habitación su espera tendría fin.

-¿Qué prefieres, chocolate o manzana? – Draco había regresado y en sus manos llevaba unos pastelillos, Theodore los recordaba su madre solía prepararle algunos cuando aún estaba viva, y no es que su padre lo matara de hambre, simplemente que había ordenado a los elfos preparar cualquier cosa que le recordara a su difunta esposa.

-Chocolate – dijo casi de inmediato ganándose una mirada divertida de parte del chico Malfoy

-Crabbe y Goyle se la pasan todo el día comiendo así que mi madre tiene a los elfos muy bien instruidos he encontrado estos que se ven muy bien – Theodore tomó el panecillo y lo contempló durante un momento que casi le pareció eterno.

-Creo que tu estomago reclama algo del panecillo – Theodore se dio cuenta de que los ruidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Así que le dio una gran mordida.

-Gracias- dijo después de tragar el gran bocado

-Es momento de marcharnos – alzó la vista y notó la mirada enfurecida de su padre sobre el panecillo que sostenía en sus manos, si no fuera por el pánico que lo invadió Theodore lo habría soltado. En cambio camino detrás del mago mayor y no quito la mirada del piso

-Te veré en el expreso – Le gritó Draco. Se había olvidado por completo.

Al llegar al castillo su padre desapareció de inmediato detrás de las puertas de su despacho donde seguramente bebería hasta la mañana siguiente cuando entraría a su habitación a recordarle lo mucho que lo odiaba.

Esa noche mientras dormía soñó con su madre horneando, levitando cosas de un lado a otro y con los elfos desesperados por ayudar en lo que se ofreciera.

Por la mañana decidió regresar a la rutina. Camino hasta la ventana y se sentó mirando al cielo.

Tuvo que esperar otra semana antes de ver lo que tanto esperaba.

-Soy libre- dijo en susurro feliz tomó la carta del ave y leyó el contenido

_Querido señor Nott:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

Theodore sabía que ahora solo debía tener la edad suficiente para finalmente salir al mundo, comer panecillos y olvidarse de su apellido, de ese castillo y de su padre.

Cumpliría el sueño de su madre y se convertiría en un famoso patisserie sin importarle lo que cualquier otro pensará de él.

* * *

Numero de palabras: 965

Tenia hambre y leia Fics del reto y esto salio, denme de tomatazos pero no rompan el sueño de Theo de alimentarme cuando sea un gran patisserie. disculpen si se me escapo alguna tilde con las prisas lo deje sin revisar


End file.
